


Casserole Surprise

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Cooking, Dinner, F/F, Family Dinners, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet comes home to a wonderful surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casserole Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Spice," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Pie."

As Janet opened the door, she was hit with the most wonderful combination of holiday smells; a fantastic assortment of spices filled the air. "Cassie?" she called cautiously.

"We're in here!" her daughter immediately replied.

"We?" Janet repeated, confused. She quickly dropped her purse on the side table and poked her head into the kitchen.

Sam and Cassie, both wearing colorful aprons and speckled with flour, smiled widely at her. Janet smiled back. "Hey Sam."

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Sam informed her.

"We're just finishing up the pie!" Cassie added happily, waving the box of tinfoil.

"Why don't you go grab a quick shower, and then come join us," Sam proposed.

Janet nodded tiredly and did as suggested. As the hot water pounded down, Janet tried to let her troubles wash away as easily as her sweat did. Sam would have a pretty good idea of just how stressful her day had been today. Two teams - neither of them SG1, surprisingly - had both run into hostile natives on their missions, and she had a full ward for the night shift to take care of. Fortunately, since Janet had already been on the tail end of a double shift, the General had insisted that she go home and leave them in other capable hands. After the last two days, Janet was beyond thankful to come home to such a wonderful surprise in the kitchen.

Her watch beeped, and Janet reluctantly turned off the steaming water. Toweling off quickly and slipping into her civvies, she padded back downstairs.

"Perfect timing!" Sam declared, setting a large casserole dish on the loaded table. "We've got Grandma Carter's Thanksgiving Leftover Casserole, piping hot biscuits, savory potato mash, and homemade pumpkin pie keeping warm for desert!"

Gratefully, Janet took her place, giving Cassie a large hug as she did. "It looks - and smells - wonderful. Thank you both."

Cassie and Sam exchanged conspiratorial grins that Janet decided not to notice. "Anytime!" they chorused.


End file.
